


Loki Who?

by ralf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Deciding on a last name was by far the most pleasant but also the most technical part of his identity crisis.





	Loki Who?

Deciding on a last name was by far the most pleasant but also the most technical part of his identity crisis.

Loki was pouring over the paper he’d written the pivotal question on, missing his brother’s entrance.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, peering over Loki’s shoulder at the sheet.

“ _Odinson or Laufeyson?_ ” he read.

Loki watched him, expecting discomfort or puzzlement but Thor was just glancing at the two names thoughtfully.

“Why not both?” he eventually asked.

“Both?”

“Yeah, I mean you _are_ the God of Mischief.”

When Loki frowned uncomprehendingly Thor explained, “Then your initials would spell L.O.L.”

**Author's Note:**

> The archive word counter hates me. This is really just 100 words.
> 
> I haven't seen Infinity War yet, please keep that in mind if you decide to leave a comment.
> 
> Edit: After getting spoilered to hell and back I wrote another drabble. If you wanna read this SPOILER-CONTAINING thing, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627613).


End file.
